Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for delivering and retrieving workpieces to and from a machine table, such as a 5-axis machine table. This invention also relates to a system and method for receiving workpieces at the machine table.
Discussion of Related Art
Delivery systems are known for moving workpieces from a staging or supply area or location to a machine table, such as a 5-axis machine table. Many conventional delivery systems have a loading arm or similar element that rotates to pick up pallets holding workpieces. Other conventional delivery systems rotate the loading arm with respect to a table to pick up workpieces.
The conventional delivery systems have substantial footprints and thus require a significant amount of manufacturing floor space, which is relatively expensive. There is no apparent need for a delivery system that has a loading arm that moves in a linear direction to pick up workpieces.